


Story

by Sheneya



Series: Random Constantine Picture Fics [22]
Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Macros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: ... John... No





	Story

**Author's Note:**

> screencaps from screencapped.net

[](https://imgur.com/2NkGUZD)

[](https://imgur.com/klXcGSg)


End file.
